Unexpected Happenings
by SmileRebecca
Summary: HPDM. In an alternate universe, Neville becomes the Chosen One while Harry grows up happy with his parents and the other marauders. How different is life in the Wizarding World and how will it affect the story? Find out!
1. Prolodge

**Prologue**

In an alternate universe, a world in which Voldemort had chosen Neville Longbottom instead of Harry Potter to be his formidable foe. Which Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, had sacrificed herself in order to let her son and daughter-in-law run away with her 4 month old grandson, her sacrifice in the name of love being so powerful that the curse rebounded and Voldemort's soul latched onto the retreating infant in which his eyes had been upon moments before he disappeared into a state of barely being. A place in which Lily and James Potter lived long and happy lives with Harry, raising him without the knowledge what it was like to live in a cupboard under the stairs and feel the emptiness of starvation. No, Harry grew up surrounded by the love of his parents, godfather, and the rest of the Marauders.

After the believed defeat of Voldemort everyone settled into a peaceful life, James Potter and his best friend, Sirius Black, became Aurors in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and whilst Lily became the head of the Muggle Liaison Office. On some days, Harry was even allowed to come into work with Lily, occasionally running off to play tag or other magical games with the other children in the Ministry of Magic lobby. Whenever others looked upon the children. they'd only see a small boy with black, unruly hair and glasses bobbing next to a pale, blonde boy and other assorted children.

At age 7, Harry began to play quidditch with his father in the backyard, yelling in triumph every time he won a match (that James secretly let him win) only to have Lily come out and tell them to keep the noise down, a smile on her lips. At age 9, Harry mastered riding on his broom and had even beaten his father at seeking in a serious game, leaving Sirius and Remus in a fit of laughter as James muttered something about getting old.

Finally at 11 years old, Harry Potter had gotten his Hogwarts letter and was sent off to school, his father, Sirius and Peter transforming into their animagus forms to chase the Hogwarts Express as it began to take off, leaving everyone onboard in fits of giggles. Harry met up with one of his childhood friends, Ron Weasley, and they befriended the ambitious Hermione Granger and together they were all placed in Gryffindor. The same house as the The-Boy-Who-Lived, Neville Longbottom. The years went by pretty peacefully, news of Neville Longbottom's adventures with his best friends Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, protecting the Philosopher's Stone in year one and discovering the Chamber of Secrets year two, year 3 gone by peacefully for everyone, right up until shit hit the fan when Neville was forced to join the Triwizard Tournament and appeared from the final challenge clutching Cedric Diggory's lifeless body and yelling that Voldemort had, indeed, returned to power.

And so the story continues...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Chapter 1**

In the summer following the announcement of the return of Voldemort, tensions were high and many doubted the news. The Prophet reported that Dumbledore was a loon and the Order of the Phoenix regrouping meant that everyone was once again together, leaving Harry to wonder around Grimmauld Place with the other Weasley children, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Together they worked to remove the assorted mess and monsters lurking in the house, left untouched by a grudgingly Sirius. Harry had been to the house before with Sirius for a short time due to Harry's frequent pesterings to see the place where his godfather had grown up. He didn't like it. Neville would often have fits that he was tired of doing nothing, all of them were but every time they said so in front of the adults, Molly would go off about them being underaged and all their parents backing her up. But Neville was definitely the most frustrated.

"It'll be alright, Neville. They can't keep us in the dark forever! And soon we'll be back at school and we can do our own thing again." Ron finally said after they all sat in a room, Neville pacing impatiently in the middle of their little circle.

Harry thought fondly of going back to school and not having to rid of boggarts and Creature's mumbled insults. They had all received their Hogwarts letters yesterday, their hopes running high in the hopes of finally leaving the dingy house. Harry would often pester James, Sirius and Peter to help them get some fresh air, only to have Lily appear from behind wall and around corners and bursting through doors ringing that it was unsafe. He loved his mother but he really wanted to get out of this house, Sirius did too from the sick look he often wore whenever he was inside the house. Everyone looked over as the door opened and Lily looked into the room.

"Everyone, Molly and I prepared some lunch for you in the kitchen if you're up for it." She said, smiling sweetly, her green eyes shimmering in the dim, yellow light of the room. Everyone breathed a great sigh and got up, leaving the room in a line as they all followed Lily down to the kitchen, flopping down at the table which was lengthened due to the amount of people that now visited Grimmauld Place.

"Where's my mum and dad?" Neville asked across the table as he took a seat next to Dean and Seamus. Harry sat next to Ron and the twins, Hermione on Ron's other side and Ginny next to the Seamus. Everyone thanked Molly and Lily for the food as they bustled around the kitchen grabbing extra plates and silverware.

"Alice and Frank have gone off on a little errand for Dumbledore, but don't you worry deary, they'll be back in time for dinner." Molly assured, a large smile stretching her lips. They set the rest of the table before joining them.

"Mum, when are we going to Diagon Alley to buy our school books?"Harry asked as he helped himself to a turkey sandwich, baby carrots and peas, placing the vegetables into small piles on the plate. Lily glanced up at Molly meaningfully before answering.

"Well, Molly and I were thinking-" Lily began.

"That you guys should stay here and we'll get everyone's school things. It's been so dangerous lately after all." Molly finished for Lily. Arguments broke out immediately to this.

"Come on, mum! We haven't been out in weeks, I'm sure You-Know-Who wouldn't jump out and attack us in the middle of the street." Ron said with grin, which immediately disappeared from his face after he saw Mrs. Weasley's red, glaring face.

"Honestly, mum. Why would You-Know-Who risk a face out in the middle of a busy shopping center?" Harry, himself, was trying to reason with his own mother who just gave him a tired look that told him that arguing with her was pointless. A crack sounded and made nearly everyone turn just then. James and Sirius just apparated in the kitchen.

"Say what's the fuss about?" Sirius asked as he took an empty seat and looked around, his handsome, lined face looking around inquisitively at everyone, James sat next to him, looking equally curious. Harry turned his attention on the two.

"Mum and Mrs. Weasley are plotting to keep us locked away from going to Diagon Alley!" Harry looked between the two, his expression arranged in what he hoped looked like pleading.

"Now come now, Lily! Surely that's not necessary. Sirius and I can take everyone, two good aurors not good enough? We can even bring Moony and Peter. We're more than safe, Molly don't you think so?" James looked from Lily to Molly, his eyebrows raised. Molly only grimaced in response. It was a lot of protection. Two aurors, a werewolf, and the rest of them. If they could get Alice and Frank to tag along, there would be four aurors.

"I suppose that's a fair point." Molly said hesitantly. Everyone gave out little victorious words before Molly spoke up again. "But only if Alice and Frank come too!" Lily who was looking slightly disappointed in their agreement being broken, brightened at the words. There was no way she trusted her husband's small trupe, no matter how talented, with this amount of children to protect.

"It's settled then." James grinned, glancing at Harry for approval who gave him a big thumbs up.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Mrs. Weasley called over everyone's heads. In her rounded hands, she held a small pot filled with a blue dust, the trademark look of floo powder. Everyone called out in a sort of role call until Mrs. Weasley was satisfied. "Alright, everyone group together, You're going in twos to Flourish and Blotts and don't you dare leave that place until we're all there and accounted for."

"Oi, Harry! Do you think we'll get a look at Fred and George's joke shop while we're there?" Ron mused as he pushed his way between Tonks, Ginny and Hermione who all seemed to be in deep conversation about some sort of fluffy creature.

"Maybe if we somehow snuck away for a bit." Harry said, distracted by the group disappearing into the fireplace which blazed with emerald flames. They were in a small sort of line, Harry's mum and Mrs. Weasley appeared to have left first, along with Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom. Harry watched as Hermione and Ginny disappeared from the flames before it was Harry and Ron's turn. They took a pinch of floo powder, tossing it into the flames which had retained a green tint between the rotations of people. They stepped in before saying evenly, "Diagon Alley, Flourish and Blotts." Grimmauld spun away, leaving Harry and Ron spinning between several fireplaces. Harry squinted, trying to focus on the rooms flashing by and trying to keep ash out of his eyes at the same time. Finally they arrived and stepped out of the fireplace, happily joining Hermione in a corner of the store.

"They told us to grab our books while we wait for everyone to show." Hermione explained, her arms already brimming with several large books. They set to work, tracking down the necessary books, Slowly being joined by the rest. When Lupin and Peter finally appeared, late from being held off at their most recent jobs, they were put to work by helping Harry books for the girls. Harry stood in a corner with Ron, they had already found their books and checked out quickly. A few minutes later, James wandered over to them, rubbing his neck.

"I truly don't understand why finding books in this place is so hard for woman." He sighed, his brown eyes looking over the two. "Wanna try and get your robes and potions ingredients while they try and figure out what they're doing?"

They immediately took up the offer, waving at Hermione as they left, though she barely took notice as she was looking over some other book that she was probably considering buy just for "fun". They took about 10 minutes, finding the right supplies for potions and carefully storing them in separate bags. They had stopped at a small store and bought spell correcting quills, new ink, and even some chocolate frogs, which they ate on the way to Madam Malkin's.

When they entered, they remained by the front, realizing that she was already attending to another customer. A familiar drawl caught their attention, though.

"Ow! Watch you stick those pin you incompetent woman!" Draco Malfoy yelled, moving into sight of the rest of the shop and catching sight of the the two standing by the door. Harry was suddenly glad his father had opted to stand outside while they went through the process of getting fitted. Draco was sporting a typical black robe with green and silver helming, pins stuck out at the edges, tucking long extra lengths away for proper hemming later.

"Oh, look what I've found. A Weasel and little ol' Potter. What a surprise." He grinned, drawing out his wand.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know if I should continue and if you have any suggestions, please feel free to share them. All input is appreciated. Thank you all!**


End file.
